DMI Wreckem.
Wreckems history prior to Battlefield 4. DMI Wreckem was originally a competitive BO2 player on Xbox 360 that played league play vs LAN teams such as Team Fariko and various known YouTubers such as OpTic Midnite and OpTic Jewel, melting through the competition, he worked his way from Iron Division all the way until he reached the Masters Divison in BO2 at the young age of 15. He would later become one of the most infamous and well known Infantry players on BF4 Xbox one. f5 DMI Shrekem. Wreckem was an unreal infantry player on BF4 Xbox one that played for f5 whilst they were active on BF4. I initially met Wreckem two years ago towards the middle of dogfighting for me (whilst I was 5-7 months into dogfighting) this should've been slightly before or after I began becoming more known throughout the dogfight community via establishment by defeating a top tier pilot which my first was Hamadaaa if I'm not mistaken. I had seen Wreckem in the dogfight server a few times though never attempted speaking with him. I later met Wreckem through our mutual Friend "Iqqa Im BoosteD", this was also around the time DMI wasn't necessarily a very known/dominant team on Xbox one quite yet (spoiler alert, DMI would later become the most dominant BF4 CQ team), when I first heard Wreckem's voice I immediately assumed he was a Mexican (racist alert) and didn't respond very much to him as I was quite shy being at the tender age of 15, Wreckem told me he was an infantry player however at the time I essentially brushed him off then added him on Xbox after an awkward party conversation. Fast forward a few more months down the line. Roughly 1-3 months after the conversation Wreckem and I had when BoosteD introduced us to one another it wasn't very long after that conversation I began hearing Wreckems name all over Twitch chats from hearing he was a troll to amazing infantry player and seeing his top tier performances in games I'd join both in CQ or bflag. Wreckem quickly established himself as one of the top tier Infantry players after playing for D2M eSports and DMI. Wreckem was known mainly for his smart plays in 5v5 domination matches, amazing gun skill and was by far one of the best 5v5 players out there. He had quite a bit of experience and was the best low sensitivity player on BF4 X1 that managed to perform exceptionally well in all region servers. Wreckem as an infantry player from my perspective. I remember the first time a few months after meeting Wreckem I jokingly challenged him to a 1v1 bflag, he played on the much more difficult RU side vs me on the US side and managed to quickly 26-1 (or 30-1 as I may have forgotten the score) with a 299 ticket lead (the max tickets for bflag is 300 mind you), I never forgot how consistently Wreckem was able to out gunned me. I'd join bflags on occasion and see Wreckem nemesis well known players such as ShadowStrider, iArsha and many others. Wreckem hardly played bflag unlike Mowtor or the rest of the f5 players though still managed to 1v2 ShadowStrider and obliterate iArsha the mouse player to the point of rage quitting a bflag 1v1. Both myself and the original bf4 top tier infantry players would agree Wreckem was definitely among the best infantry to ever touch bf4 Xbox one. He also absolutely annihilated Jumpmans team AY6 when f5 5v5'd them during the time BF4 was still an active competitive game. Wreckem also was one of the most experienced CQ Infantry players able to hold his own vs the top tier CQ teams on battlefield 4 with much more stacked Infantry rosters than DMI such as ReQ along with eXploit eSports and Precision Gaming. Wreckem after moving on from BF4: Wreckem moved onto Overwatch with the rest of f5 towards the end of bf4 for most of the original competitive infantry scene. Wreckem is one of my favorite Friends still to this day long after leaving bf4 since he always had my back. He now resides as a god Zarya and Reinhardt on Overwatch Kappa. "Catch me on OW fam" -DMI Wreckem.